Razoul and Achmed Are Cops
When the bus dropped Zinnia off at her house, she was sorely annoyed. She had managed to copy down most of the dictionary, but she knew the real problem would be when she stepped into the house. She noticed the car parked in front of her home and frowned. Razoul and Achmed were eating junk food and watching a portable television set in their car. Zinnia rolled her eyes and walked up to her house. When she stepped into the house, the first thing she heard was her father yelling at her. "Young lady, where were you?" Zinnia knew that he wasn't concerned about her. He was annoyed about no one being able to take the packages into the house. She decided to tell the truth, knowing that it would do nothing to soothe her father's temper anyway. "Miss Mirage kept the whole school late because this boy ate some chocolate cake." As she predicted, her father did not believe her. "That is the biggest lie I've ever heard." Zinnia ignored the response and grabbed a jar that held both peanut butter and jelly. "Do you see those packages over there? They were left out there for the world to see because you were not here to take them in!" "Well, I don't think it's fair, Bumpkins," Sadira whined as she passed him and handed him a desert kabob with marshmallows and Lifesavers on it. "What?" Jafar was confused. "You get all this stuff from catalogs and I don't get anything." "They are not from catalogs, they are carriage parts, sweetness. It is business." Jafar tried to explain. "Oh? If it's business, then why don't you have it sent to the office?" "Because the cops may be watching the office..." Zinnia rolled her eyes as she placed some bread from a package on the counter. "The cops are watching the house." Both parents stared at the girl. Jafar was the first to question her. "What?" "They're parked outside, right now." Jafar made his way to the window while Sadira just shook her head. "You are such an ignoramus." Zinnia raised an eyebrow in surprise. She didn't even think her mother had that word in her vocabulary. "Those are speedboat salesmen! Really nice guys." Zinnia rolled her eyes once more as she used a knife to take some of the mixes out of the jar. "Cops." Jafar made his way to the window and pulled the curtains aside a little bit so that he could see. Sure enough, the two men in the car were still there. "Speedboats? There are no lakes around here!" "Yeah, but some people like to go away on the weekends." His wife huffed. "Some people like to have fun." "And some people are cops," Zinnia interjected before taking a bite of her sandwich. "They are not cops," Jafar argued. "They are too." "They are not. I don't know if there are cops watching my house! Now go to bed, you lying little earwig!" Zinnia angrily took her sandwich, her schoolbag, and her common sense and left the room, heading back towards her own room where she promptly locked the door and started working on her homework. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes